fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas in Training
Thomas in Training ' Thomas in Training is an American indie rock band originally from San Francisco, California. '''History ' ''The origin '' The band was formed in 1997 by Isabella Delacroix (June 10th , 1977 – February 14th 2004). As a child she was classically trained in piano and violin, later admitting in an interview that she was forced by her parents to practice for hours every day. She was not allowed to socialize with others her own age and most of her childhood and adolescent years were incredibly sheltered. Delacroix fell into depression in her late teens, and began keeping a journal which later became the basis for her lyrics. Using college as an excuse to gain independence from her overprotective parents, she moved out of her Ukiah, California home to attend University of San Francisco in San Francisco, CA. She only attended one semester before dropping out to pursue a music career. Isabella began working as a bartender in nightclubs to subsidize expenses while writing material she planned to use for a demo. It was in one of these nightclubs that she got the inspiration for the band name. As told to Rolling Stone, there was a new hire named Thomas who had to wear a nametag stating that he was still in training. When she started to get booked for gigs at local cafes and lounges, she used “Thomas in Training” instead of her real name. In 1998, Isabella met Rohan Marciano (June 29th 1977 –February 17th 2004) through yet another restaurant job. The pair hit it off and upon finding out that Rohan played the guitar, Isabella invited him to join the band. From then, the duo began booking shows throughout small venues in San Francisco, garnering a local fan base. They also began a complicated love affair that lasted on and off until the disbandment of the band and their untimely deaths in 2004. ''Fame '' In March of 2000, Thomas in Training was discovered by a representative of indie label Blackcat after winning a battle of the bands event at the Rockit Room, a local venue. They were signed and released their debut album, Men with Scarves, in December of that year with the addition of Robert Ji (Bass) and Yasher Manza (Drums). The album was incredibly well received and sold over 50, 000 copies. Rolling Stone rated the album a solid 4/4. They embarked on their first and only tour, playing shows all over the west and east coasts. Two albums followed, The Existence of Patrick ''(2003) and ''Vodka Tonic(2004). By this time, the band was well known on the indie/alternative rock circuit and was in progress of planning a second tour. ''Disbandment ' Little known to bands and critics, both Isabella and Rohan—the front members of the band had developed a severe drug problem. They were addicted to cocaine, alcohol, and were known by friends and family to also do acid and marijuana, and regularly abused substances before shows and interviews. This caused tension with the other members. Months before the second tour, both Ji and Manza quit, resulting in the disbandment of the group. This caused Isabella to fall into depression again. On Valentine’s Day of 2004, she committed suicide by ingesting 100 aspirins and a bottle of sauvignon blanc in a hotel room in Mountain View, CA. She was found by housekeeping the next morning. Three days later, Rohan Marciano was found dead in his home from an overdose of Heroin. It was announced suicide, due to a note found by his body—the note hinted at his guilt for not being there when Isabella killed herself. In 2008, the band was featured on VH1’s tribute to the 90s as being an influential yet short lived act. Category:rock n roll Category:rock band Category:music Category:thomas in training